Legend Blader Confusion
by L-Drago Destroy
Summary: What happens when Mal asked Madoka a simple question, "Teacher where did the legend bladers go?" Find out in this funny story of finding the legend bladers
1. Chapter 1

**So yes I am back with yet another story.**

"Teacher where did all the legend bladers go?" a curious Mal asked a tired Madoka.

"Well Mal I don't know but I have an idea for where they might be" Madoka said as she closed the doors to the b-pit and locked them.

"Where teacher?" mal asked.

"Well go tell zero and Shinobu that we are going on a field trip tomorrow and that they need to get up early tomorrow and I will find out if Hikaru will watch the b-pit for a few days" Madoka replied.

"Ok teacher" mal said as she skipped off towards Shinobu house.

**And there is the prologue do you like it?**

**I know it is short but….. It is going to get better. **

**So you better read the next chapters so mal doesn't have to come over and drag you here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok**** I am back with the 1****st**** chapter of legend blader confusion.**

**To the story!**

One evening Hikaru's phone rang while she was at work in the WBBA.

"Hello?" Hikaru answered.

"Oh hey Madoka!" She said.

"You what?" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Oh, ok sure, I will watch the b-pit for a couple of days, after today Tsubasa is giving me a week off" she replied.

"Oh that's great!" Madoka said to her blue haired friend.

"Ok so you will be able to watch it tomorrow?" She asked.

"Great! Me, Zero, Mal, and Shinobu shouldn't be gone for more than a couple of days" she replied.

"Ok, Thanks Hikaru!" Madoka exclaimed before she hung up.

-The next day-

"Ok thanks again for coming over Hikaru" Madoka said as she gave her friend a few more tips and details.

-5 minutes later-

"Ok Zero, Shinobu, Mal, let's go!" Madoka said as she walked out of the b-pit and started towards Koma village.

-Again time skip to a few minutes later-

"Almost there" Madoka said as she led the group to a large boulder.

"Hey Zero, Shinobu can you guys move this rock for me?" she asked as she pointed to it.

"Why?" Zero asked as he tried to move the huge boulder.

"You will see" Madoka answered as she watched the two try to move it.

When they finally got the rock moved Zero, Shinobu, and Mal gazed at a hidden staircase.

"C'mon guys we have to get to Koma" Madoka said as she led the small group down the staircase.

-Back with Hikaru-

"Aren't you one of the ones who fought in battle bladers?" a small kid asked.

"Can I buy this tip?" another kid asked.

"How much is this launcher?" a third kid asked.

"Ok, ok one at a time!" Hikaru said calmly.

"Hey I want to buy this" a kid requested.

"Can I battle you?" another asked.

"What is this called?" another kid asked.

"One at a time!" Hikaru yelled losing her patience and slightly scaring everyone.

"Ok what did you ask?" she asked a little kid.

"Umm did you fight in the battle bladers thing?" the first kid asked.

"Yes I did" Hikaru answered.

"What was your question?" she asked another.

"Can I buy this tip?" the young girl asked.

"Yes you can buy that" Hikaru replied as she went behind the counter and got the tip out.

"And what did you want?" she asked the third kid.

"I was wondering how much this launcher is" the little boy asked shyly.

"That launcher is $2.50" Hikaru replied.

"Ok I would like to buy it" the boy said suddenly excited.

"Ok let me get it for you" Hikaru replied

"And what did you want?" she asked

"I want to battle you" said the youngster that requested it.

"Umm give me a few minutes to help these other kids then I can battle" Hikaru replied.

-5 minutes later-

"Three, two, one, let it rip!" Hikaru and the little boy said simultaneously.

"Go Aquario!" Hikaru shouted.

"Go stealth ninja!" the little boy yelled.

"Stealth ninja! stealth ninja dance!" the kid said as his bey started whizzing around the stadium faster and faster until it seemed to disappear.

"Where did it go?" Hikaru exclaimed in surprise.

"Well guess I will just have to find it!" she shouted as she sent Aquario flying into the air.

"Aquario decoy attack!" Hikaru yelled as Aquario instantly made 50 decoys and shot them all into the stadium hitting the opponent's bey and slowing it down enough so she could see it.

"Go stealth ninja! Bonzai!" the kid yelled as his bey flew up into the air and came down on top of Aquario.

"Aquario! Diving tsunami!" she shouted as the real Aquario came down and knocked the ninja bey off her decoy.

"Ahhh! Ninja!" the kid shouted.

"You're not bad" Hikaru complimented as she sent Aquario into the air again.

"Stealth ninja, shuriken Strike!" the boy yelled as millions of illusions came out and attacked Aquario.

"Aquario, Infinite assault!" Hikaru yelled as the real Aquario came down with hundreds of illusions and made stealth ninja sleep out.

"Not bad kid" Hikaru said as she picked up the kids bey and handed it to him "what is your name?" she asked.

"My name is Akatsuki" the boy answered.

"Well you are a good blader Akatsuki" Hikaru replied.

"Well I better get back to work" Hikaru said as she went back to the counter and answered more questions.

-Back with Madoka and them-

"Hey Hyoma!" Madoka said.

"Oh hey Madoka" Hyoma replied as he continued cooking his delicious dinner.

"Whoa that's a lot of burgers" Zero said as he stared at the 10ft long grill full of hamburgers.

"Ya I have been really hungry lately" hyoma said as the group heard the door to the shed open slightly.

"_Oh please don't find them" _Hyoma thought as he continued flipping burgers.

Then suddenly the door to the shed opened and out fell ten people.

"See I told you it wouldn't work" one of them said.

"Well it kinda worked" another replied.

"Ya except for the fact that we all fell out!" the first stated.

"_These are the legend bladers!"_ zero thought as he watched all of them get up and dust themselves off.

"Hey is dinner ready hyoma?" one of them asked obviously being very hungry.

"Gingka!" Madoka shouted as she ran and hugged a very hyperactive "Gingka".

**Soo what do you think?**

**And what do you think I meant by "very hyperactive"?**

**Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long for me to get the next chapter up, it is hard to keep track of three stories.**

"Hi Madoka" the extra hyper Gingka replied.

"You are hyper today" Madoka commented, seeing that he didn't know what to say she went over and said hi to Kenta.

"Umm Madoka, can I speak to you for a moment?" Hyoma asked as he flipped more burgers.

"Umm sure Hyoma, what is it?" Madoka asked.

"Well, follow me for a moment" He replied.

"Umm ok" Madoka said as she followed Hyoma into the house.

"I need to tell you something" Hyoma said.

"Yes and what is it?" Madoka asked.

"Well I'm not supposed to tell anyone this but…." Hyoma said leaning closer to Madoka to whisper in her ear.

Suddenly as Hyoma whispered into Madoka's ear she got a weird look on her face "so I wasn't hugging Gingka?" she asked.

"Yup pretty much" Hyoma replied to a very confused Madoka.

"Oh, ok I understand what you were saying" Madoka replied as she got up and followed Hyoma back outside.

"Good" hyoma stated as he started flipping hamburgers again.

"Burgers are ready!" Hyoma yelled after a few minutes had passed.

By then Madoka had told Zero and the others what Hyoma had told her.

"Yay!" Ryuga shouted as everyone gave him weird especially Kyoya "I mean good" he said blushing slightly.

"_You blew it"_ Kyoya thought as he watched Ryuga receive his hamburger excitedly.

-After dinner-

"Anyone want dissert?" Yuki asked as he brought bowls and ice-cream out of Aguma's house.

"Me!" everyone shouted at the same time.

"Ok, come and get it!" Yuki shouted as he set the bowls out on the table as well as three tubs of ice-cream and four ice-cream scoops.

"And Kyoya baked cookies to go with it!" Yuki yelled as everyone watched Kyoya enter Ryuga's house and come out with cookies.

"So why is everyone going into everyone else's house?" Madoka asked already knowing the answer just wondering what they would say.

"Well some of us don't have ovens and some of us don't have freezers so that's why" Yuki replied as he scooped his ice-cream and grabbed a chocolate chip cookie.

After dissert everyone watched the stars for a while.

"Look there's Pegasus" Ryuga said pointing at the constellation.

"And there's Leone" Kyoya said as he glared at Ryuga.

"What did I do?" Ryuga asked as Kyoya got up and motioned for Ryuga to follow him.

Ryuga and Kyoya walked out of earshot from everyone else and talked to him privately.

After a few minutes Ryuga said "oh I see I will try to do better".

"You better or else this whole thing will be ruined" Kyoya replied and then they walked back and watched the stars some more.

"Legend blader meeting at my house! Gingka called walking to his house the rest of the legend bladers close behind, leaving Madoka, Zero, Shinobu, and Mal with Hyoma to stargaze some more.

A few minutes later the legend bladers came out went to their houses and fell asleep.

-The next day-

Madoka awoke to someone poking her, she sat up and found herself outside with Zero, Shinobu, and Mal close by.

"Are you hungry?" Gingka asked helping her up.

"Ya, just let me get the others up" she replied.

-Later that day (after breakfast)-

"That was good Hyoma thanks!" Gingka called

"So last night were you pointing out that they all switched?" Zero whispered to Madoka.

**And slight cliffhanger.**

**Post and questions or comments in reviews! Or pm me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I am back with the next chapter. I know I haven't posted in like forever but I have reasons.**

**#1 I was at summer camp **

**#2 I was in Colorado **

**#3 School just started which means I will only be able to update on Saturdays, and Sundays so don't expect stories on Mondays, and Wednesdays anymore. **

**Anyways to the story which I haven't updated in a month, Sorry about that **

"Ya according to Hyoma we arrived on the one month of the year that all the legend bladers disguise as each other, Soooo…." Madoka replied as she sat down on the leather couch in Hyoma's cozy home.

"Are you serious?" Zero asked.

"Yeah, I am serious" She said as she got up from the couch and started pacing next to the window.

"Wait a minute; I know how we can figure out what two of them are!" Madoka exclaimed as she looked out the window at the legend bladers that were occupying themselves in either an eating contest, a four way chess game, or some other silly slightly stupid activity.

"How?" Shinobu asked intently.

"Well Ryuga and Kyoya have slight fangs right?" she asked

"Uhh, ya?" The youngsters asked.

"Well then look for the two bladers with fangs and you have found Ryuga and Kyoya!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Well let's go outside and start searching!" Zero shouted literally jumping off the couch and running outside where he immediately got hit in the face by a water balloon

"Oops, sorry!" Kyoya shouted from the porch of another house.

Then Hyoma walked out of his house, looked at his door, pulled a sheet of paper off it. Turning he shouted "how many times have I told you guys NOT to use my door as a target!" a red faced Hyoma shouted holding up a crude drawing of a target. "I mean seriously you dident even draw circles! These look more like unicorns!" he shouted looking at the paper

"Oh that's because T-Gingka drew them" Dunamis shouted.

"I don't care who drew them or what they are supposed to be! Don't use my door as a target!" Hyoma shouted crumpling the soggy paper and throwing it at Dunamis who was standing next to Kyoya with a water balloon in hand.

"Ok, common guys we can use my door" Dunamis offered looking at Chris who nodded.

"Ok great! But we have to get another drawing from T-Gingka first" Kyoya said a serious look on his face.

"Hey Gingka can you draw us another picture!" Ryuga shouted to the table of hamburger bits and bun crumbs where Gingka and King had just finished an eating contest.

"Sure" Gingka shouted pulling a piece of paper and crayons out of his pocket where he proceeded to draw a picture of a stick Pegasus fighting a not at all realistic lion.

"Cool picture Gingka" Kenta said passing by the table and water balloon fighters who were intently watching Gingka draw.

"ok all done!" Gingka said as he handed them the picture pulled out another piece of paper and drew more stick animals.

"Im not throwing water balloons at the lion!" Kyoya shouted "but I will gladly thow them at the pegasus".

"Well I won't let you!" Ryuga shouted as he grabbed Kyoya and pried the second crude drawing out of his hands.

"I think that "Ryuga" is either Kyoya or Gingka" Madoka whispered.

"How do you know?" Zero asked

"Well he acts like Gingka but he has fangs like Kyoya" Madoka stated.

"Why can't we throw them at the pegasus?" Kyoya argued.

"Because I am the only one that is going to throw water balloons at my greatest rivals bit beast" Ryuga shouted.

"Fine!" Kyoya shouted "I am tired of this anyway" he said as he walked off to his house.

-time skip! The next day at breakfast-

"_Something about Ryuga looks weird" _Madoka thought as she looked closely at the blader sitting across from her. _"But what is it?"._

"Hey Ryuga" Kyoya said to the seasonal blader sitting almost opposite him the exception of one seat over.

"What Kyoya?" Ryuga asked.

"Who knew you could switch the side of the red part of your hair is on?" Kyoya stated a silly grin on his face.

"Huh?" Ryuga said attempting to look up at his hair but failing "I will be right back".

A few minutes passed and Ryuga cam out with the red on the right side of his head.

"Sorry about that guys" Ryuga said looking at his friends especially Kyoya who gave him a angry look. "What?"

"_So that's what it was" _Madoka thought as she watched everyone finish eating, she then decided to help clear the table.

"Thanks Madoka" Hyoma said as him and Madoka finished clearing the dishes "now could you help me line them all up on the back porch please?".

"Sure, what for?" Madoka asked.

"Well once a week the legend bladers wash the dishes" Hyoma said "hopefully they wont do it as crazy as they did last time".

"Ok I gotta see this" Zero said as he rushed out the back door, and immediately got soaked.

"Sorry!" Kyoya shouted from ten feet away.

"Special move! Water balloon fury!" Ryuga shouted as he started spinning and throwing water balloons at the dishes.

"Look Im a sprinkler" Gingka said as he proceeded to spin with the hose in front of him.

"More like a drencher than a sprinkler" Kyoya commented as he watched Madoka, Zero, Shinobu, Mal, and Hyoma get completely soaked.

"Aww man I just changed too!" Zero said as he stomped back inside to get dry again.

"Hey!" Ryuga shouted trying to get the water off his hair with his fingers, noticing his fingers were turning white he quickly grabbed a large bowl and put it on his head.

"hey you are getting the bowl dirty!" Gingka said as he continued being a sprinkler, or as Kyoya put it.. a drencher.

**So that is the end of that chapter!**

**If you can guess the name of a blader and who they are disguised as pm me, **

**Please Do Not Put Your Guess In A Review!**

**Notice! If you guess who is disguised as either Gingka or who is disguised as Ryuga then pm me and I will be revealing one of them in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back with the next chapter,**

**For those of you who placed a guess on one of the characters I am going to reveal who is disguised as Gingka in this chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Ok and just so all of you know I have been dropping hints all the time.**

**The one about the eyes is a hint, If you have all the eye colors of the legend bladers memorized you will have a guess to who is disguised as Dunamis.**

"Well I don't care!" Ryuga shouted as he watched pinkish paint drizzle down his face, he quickly rushed inside, the bowl still on his head.

"Phew that was close" Ryuga said as he shut and locked the bathroom door, "Now where is that towel that was in here earlier" after he found it he dried his hair, and grabbed the white and red hairspray out of his pocket. "Much better!" he exclaimed fingering his again red and white hair.

"Hey Chris you dropped something!" Kyoya shouted picking up a pair of Purple contacts.

"Oops!" Chris replied quickly picking them up and covering his Blue eyes with them.

That is when Ryuga came back out with his hair again white and the very dirty bowl.

"Aww common Ryuga you had to get it dirty" Gingka said as he put the hose down.

Kyoya eyed it suspiciously, picked it up and sprayed the bowl, splattering everyone except himself.

Ryuga's first reaction was to start chasing Kyoya around Koma village and try to give him a big sloppy wet hug. He never caught him, for one reason…. Kyoya still had the hose.

"this sure is fun to watch" Madoka commented as she sipped the iced tea that Hyoma had made and continued rocking in her chair and watched Ryuga keep getting wet, cause of the hose that Kyoya still had. Although she did notice that Kyoya was trying not to get Ryuga's hair wet.

"What are you doing?" Hikaru said as she walked up, a suitcase in hand.

"What are you doing here?" Madoka asked as she made room on the rocking bench.

"Well Tsubasa was bored so he told me to go on vacation so he could have something to do" Hikaru giggled.

"Oh, Ha ha, it is good to know that the B-Pit is still in good hands" Madoka said as she and Hikaru watched Kyoya chase Ryuga around with the hose.

"Who knew Kyoya and Ryuga liked playing with water!" Hikaru stated as she watched the two Seasonal bladers wrestle for the hose.

"Oh, about that" Madoka said, she then whispered into Hikaru's ear.

"Are you serious?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes, we still haven't found out who any of them are" Madoka said as she took another sip of tea.

"Cooooollllllllddddddd!" Ryuga shouted as Kyoya again gained control of the hose and wet his rival.

The hose turned off, Kyoya dropped it and ran. Ryuga chased him around Koma village but stopped and ran to his house when he saw white hairspray dripping on his black shirt. Kyoya saw his chance to get away and took it.

-At almost Lunchtime-

Madoka was surprised to see twice as many chairs at the table as usual; she went to ask Hyoma about it.

"You will see" Hyoma replied, quietly, Smiling

hearing screaming coming from outside they both rushed out to the back only to find a green tinted lion chasing Shinobu around the table, Mal was laying on the floor laughing her head off at the silly sight, Kyoya on the other hand was chasing Leone and yelling franticly for him to stop.

Seeing there was nothing he could do about it, Kyoya went to get help, and soon came back with Dunamis and Ryuga, Ryuga yelled at the lion to stop and immediately started getting chased by leone, who pounced on him and started licking his face like a little kitten.

Dunamis told the lion to get off and it immediately got off of Ryuga and sat down next to Dunamis, where he switched to his human form and started, what you could call a purr.

Then they all heard more screaming from the front of the house and went to investigate. Only to find Zero being tied to a tree with an orange dragon who seeing Ryuga and Kyoya immediately uncoiled and switched to her human from and help Zero down from the tree.

"Lunchtime!" Hyoma shouted from the front porch, causing everyone to rush around back and sit down in their spots, Next to their beys who were in their Humanoid form.

And unfortunately for them Zero had to sit next to L-Drago and Shinobu next to Leone, with whom he somehow became friends with.

L-Drago however was busily talking to Pegasus who was sitting across from her.

"Oh and Madoka, about your question earlier, about the twice as many chairs, it is bring you bey to lunch day" Hyoma said as he watched Quetzalcoatl grab a tenth orange, she than ate it in one bite and reached for another.

After lunch L-Drago and Pegasus went off to Pegasus's house, as Ryuga put it they were probably going to plot something.

They were, about an hour later they both came out of the house each of them had a bucket in hand.

"Uhoh, not good, everyone into my house!" Dunamis shouted as he and the rest of the legend bladers bolted for his house.

Once everyone was inside Dunamis quickly bolted the door and ran to the basement, only to find that L-Drago and Pegasus had already been there, considering all the pie faced people in his basement.

"Well I guess we can't help it, by now all our houses will be rigged let's just go outside and set all the pranks off." Ryuga suggested.

"Na I have to stay here and clean this place up" Dunamis said as he went upstairs to get some cleaning supplies.

"Hey Dunamis we can help clean up if you want" Hikaru and Madoka offered.

"Ehh I'm used to it" Dunamis replied.

"Ok, are you sure you don't want our help?" Madoka asked.

"Ya, you girls are on vacation, go do something fun" Dunamis said as he started cleaning.

"Ok, but if you do need our help just come and get us" They insisted.

"Ok, I will" Dunamis replied "now go have fun!".

So they did, and it started with screaming as Ryuga walked outside and got soaked, the water was set there by Pegasus and L-Drago for the very purpose of getting Ryuga, or should I say Gingka wet.

"Gingka!" Madoka called.

"Oh hey Madoka," a familiar redhead said as he rung out his fiery orange hair, "now that I have been revealed can I have my headband back?" He called to the other Gingka.

"Sure! Here you go" Gingka's twin said.

"Water balloon time!" Kyoya said "can you draw us another picture Gingka"

"Ehh sure" the Gingka imposter said.

"Ok thanks!" Chris exclaimed.

"Hey Titi!" Kyoya shouted "catch!".

"What!" Titi and Gingka's twin shouted back.

Everyone face palmed, and Titi, the real Titi, sweat dropped, and took off his wig.

**Soo there you go!**

**For those of you who guessed correctly, Congratulations!**

**Anyway see you next week! With another chapter of Legend Blade Confusion.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Since I don't have time to write all of my stories I need some votes,**

**Should I focus on**

**#1. Legend blader confusion**

**#2. The mysterious bladers**

**#3. Inspectors in metal bey city (or not)**

**And sorry if you thought this was a chapter, it's not by the way.**

**Anyways please PM me for your votes (it will make it much easier to keep track of them) Thanks! **


End file.
